Got Butler?
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little CC has to save Niles story. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I'm not sure where this idea came from. Let me know what you think...

**Got Butler?**

CC shot into the kitchen looking for Niles to annoy. "Yo, Benson!" CC called seeing the grocery bags on the counter. She looked out the back door which stood open. No Niles. Look in the bags and realized he hadn't put anything away and perfectly good ice cream was going to melt all over. "What the hell happened to him?" CC started putting away the frozen and refrigerated items. "I don't know where any of this stuff goes, but if he wants it someplace special he should've put it away himself." CC unloaded the bags onto the counter and saw an envelope in the bottom of one of the bags. "What the hell?" She lifted the envelope out of the bag and read the front. "CC Babcock" "What is this Niles, some new little game? Well, ok." CC tore open the envelope and gasped. "Oh my God! Max! Fran!" CC screamed.

Fran came flying down the back steps and Max came running in the kitchen door. "What!" They yelled together.

CC crumbled as Max reached her just in time and helped her to a chair. Fran grabbed the note from her hands and read it aloud.

"_Hey CC,_

_I brought in your groceries but I kept Niles._

_I'll call the house at noon with further instructions._

_Don't try to using that pretty head of yours for thinking up any plans of rescue, _

_or the feisty butler won't live to bake another cake. _

_I have to say, CC. He did put up a good fight; _

_especially after I told him what I was going to do too you."_

"Oh, Mista Sheffield," Fran cried. "Why would somebody wanna hurt Niles? Everyone I know just loves Niles." Fran looked down at CC. "Well almost everyone, but Miss Babcock's here.

"I love Niles, too. Fran." CC cried. "I've known for weeks. I've known since the Broadway Guild Awards." CC's eyes went hazy as she recalled… "It was such an amazing night. We ran into my mother and…Chandler at the after party. BB started calling me horrible names, and accused me of sleeping with the help. Chandler had a field day. Yelling how I wouldn't let him into my bed but I'd let the servant have me, like a common whore. I thought Niles was going to tear him apart with his bare hands. But after a few carefully chosen words he escorted me out. I've never felt more loved in my whole life. I've never felt safer than that night with Niles. This is my fault. BB knows I love him, Chandler resents it, and they've taken him to get back at me. CC sobs uncontrollably for nearly five full minutes and Fran is a little freaked out at her confession.

When CC finally calmed down a bit Max finally spoke. "CC, I don't think even your mother would stoop this low." Max offered.

"Yeah, Miss Babcock. Not to mention I know Niles is no Jean-Claude Van Damme, but even he could take on your mother."

"It was BB. BB and Chandler. She's the only person who could never stand to see me happy, even as a child I wasn't allowed to play with the servants children. She introduced me to Chandler, said we were a good match; he's from such a good family; except he's a pig." CC was in shock and Max knew it, he remembered how the fear of losing someone you love can paralyze you.

Fran had to question her about Chandler. "But why would Chandler help her? What's he got against Niles?"

CC scoffed. "Niles has me. Chandler never really cared about me, he'd broken up with me just before the awards show, but the fact that I would choose a servant over him, that he couldn't stand."

"Seems a little excessive, CC." Max offered.

"Chandler and I went to dinner not long after the Guild Awards. I'd had a little too much champagne. I was staying here because I was having my bathroom renovated. When we got here, he expected me to invite him up to my room. When I turned him down he said he saw me dance at the after party with the servant. Then he tried to force me upstairs. Niles was just coming in from the kitchen and gave Chandler a black eye for his effort. Then he carried me upstairs and put me to bed." CC stood up now with the look of the old CC in her eyes. "So help me, if they hurt Niles to get at me, I'll kill them both."

"Now, CC. That kind of talk isn't going to make anything any better. There has to be some way to get Niles back and not get anyone hurt in the process." Max tried to be level headed.

CC looked at the clock. "They should be calling in fifteen minutes. I doubt they'll ask for money, neither need it and this isn't about money it's about getting to me." CC looked up at Fran. "Come on, Nanny Fi…, Fran. This is as good a time as any for one of your hair brained plans." CC whipped herself in front of Fran almost knocking her down.

Fran's eyes got very big and her jaw dropped. "Miss Babcock, do you wear Chanel #5?"

CC looked at her like she was crazy but could see the wheels turning. "Yeah, why?"

"And what kind of soap do you use?" Fran asked knowingly.

CC stiffened up. "I don't use soap, Fran. I used a very specific regime of body wash and moisturizers with a light…"

Fran finished for her. "Raspberry scent! Whooo Weeee!" Fran grabbed CC in a huge hug.

"Fran have you completely lost your mind?" Max asked. "The crazy people who've got Niles are going to call in ten minutes and you want to know why CC smells like raspberry scented Chanel #5?"

Fran pulled back and looked CC right in the eye. "Ok, we've got no time for beatin' around the bush. Do you remember when we were talkin' about dreams and Niles told us about that woman he keeps dreamin' about but never sees her face? He told the next day he'd remembered something. Her scent! He said it was definitely Chanel #5 with a light hint of raspberry!"

"It's me? I'm the woman in Niles' sexy dream?" CC was flattered and suddenly thinking dirty thoughts.

"Ladies, if we could get back to the plan of action." Max definitely didn't want to know anymore about Niles' sexy dreams that he already did.

Fran confessed. "Niles is in love with you. I can feel it…come on, CC. I know you can feel it too."

"So what difference does that make right now? How does that help us get him back?" CC asked.

"I'm formulatin' one of my hair brained plans. We'll not only get Niles back, but we'll really get to stick it to ya mother and that Chandler guy too." Fran smiled and pulled CC and Max in for a little powwow before the phone rang.

* * *

CC, Max and Fran were in the office by the time the call came in. CC answered the phone. "CC Babcock, I want to talk to Niles." CC put the phone on speaker and they listened together as the altered voice spoke.

"_Niles is just fine for now, CC. Don't do anything stupid and he'll stay that way."_

CC did all the talking. "What do you want?"

"_Don't be naïve, CC, I want you." _

"What in hell is that supposed to mean?" CC barked.

"_I think you know exactly what I mean, CC."_

CC cringed. "No, I think I'd like you to spell it out for me, Chandler."

"_Smart girl. Since I'm sure you've got Mr. Sheffield and that Nanny woman listening I'll tell you all. I don't want to hurt the servant. Even touching him makes me cringe. But I'll kill him if I must to get what I want." _A loud slap comes through the speaker and Niles groaning.

"I swear if you hurt him there isn't a hole you could crawl in that's deep enough to keep me from finding you and ending your miserable life." CC was in full 'Bitch of Broadway' mode.

"_That's the hot headed and passionate CC I want. Well, the passionate bit anyway. Ok, no more time for polite conversation. I've left you a little something at the front door. I don't care who drives you CC, but when you come up to the building you'd better be alone or I'll put a bullet in his head right in front of your eyes."_

Niles yelled from the background. "CC…stay away it's a trap…please…don't come after me."

"_It would seem the servant really does have feelings for the socialite, huh CC? Just remember CC darling, he's beneath you."_

"Not yet, but he damn well will be." CC yelled back at the voice.

They heard laughter from the phone that was distinctly Niles'. _"Funny, CC. You've got two hours."_

"CC, I have a very bad feeling about this. His motives seem decidedly unholy." Max shivered at the thought.

CC nodded. "I know exactly what he's got in mind. And I know exactly how to handle it." They walked together to the front door to get the 'little something'. "Fran, Max you take care of gathering the necessary…items for Fran's plan. I'll take care of the rest. I'll meet you back here in half an hour and we'll go get Niles.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the small house everyone piled out of the vehicles. CC wanted at least one medical specialist in case Niles was really hurt. There were two plain clothes police officers, Fran, Max and an older gentleman named Matt that just seemed to make CC feel more comfortable.

CC looked at everyone. "I realize this is the most outrageous plan in the history of well anything, but as long as it works, then I'm ok with it." CC looked directly at Matt. "We're sure that this is all above boards and legal and it's not going to come back and bite me in the…butt?"

"You do it just like we discussed and you'll be fine." Matt assured her. "Don't worry, CC, it's not like I haven't done this before."

CC smiled and started toward the house then turned back for a second. "Really?" Matt nodded. CC sighed and made her way toward the house.

She got to the front door and knocked as instructed. There was Chandler. "Hello my lovely."

"Where's Niles?" Chandler stepped aside and CC could see Niles tied to a chair facing her. There was a large man standing a few feet away with a gun pointed at Niles' head and a purple bruise was starting to form on his right cheek. "Alright, Chandler, I'm here and I'm wearing the gown and corsage from the awards banquet. Now you promised that if I did as you asked that I could talk to Niles before you get to your intended purpose."

"Go ahead, CC. Talk to the servant. But let me call your mother first, she won't want to miss this. BB, Chastity wants to talk to the servant." Chandler moved out of her way.

"Niles, are you ok?" CC pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"I begged you not to come." Niles was near tears. "He's told me exactly what he's planned. Do you know what he's going to do to you?"

CC nodded. "Don't worry, I've got it all worked out."

"But he's going to…to…in front of me." CC quieted him with her lips in a soft kiss. "You need to listen to me very carefully Niles. We don't have much time. I love you. I think I always have. Do you love me?" Niles stared at her in shock. "Niles!"

"Yes, I've always loved you. But is this really the time?" Niles was very confused.

"Just checking. You need to repeat everything I say, Niles, do you understand?" Niles frowned but nodded that he did understand. "Good."

BB entered the room and she and Chandler made their way closer to where Niles was tied. "Hello, CC my dear."

"BB. Glad you're here. I want you to hear this declaration too. Then you can do with me whatever you want, I don't care." CC knelt in front of Niles and looked into his eyes. "I, Chastity Clair Babcock, love you Niles Andrew Brightmore and wish we could be married."

"I…" Niles started and CC nodded. "Niles Andrew Brightmore, love you Chastity Claire Babcock and wish we could be married." Niles smiled not believing what was going on.

"Good," CC said and winked at him. "We'll love each other forever no matter what happens until we kill each other or die out of spite."

Niles nearly laughed. "We'll love each other forever no matter what happens until we kill each other or die out of spite."

CC laughed. "I love you, Niles." CC whispered in his ear.

"I love you, CC." And he captured her lips with his own.

BB turned at the sight of CC kissing 'the servant'. "Alright very nice, you've kissed the little toad good-bye." Chandler seethed seeing her freely kiss Niles when he'd had to force her. He pulled CC away and replaced Niles' gag.

"No one calls Niles a little toad by me, Chandler." CC's eyes grew dark and cold at the sight of her mother. "So, what is it you have planned for me Chandler? What's the muscle for?" CC nodded at the large man with the gun.

"Ned? He's here because he can't hear and I didn't have to worry about him spilling my plans. He'll be well paid for what he thinks is just a little prank."

"A little prank? You kidnap a man, tie him up smack him around and hold him at gun point. Strange prank." CC noticed the bruise on Niles' cheek getting worse and softly caressed his face.

"Don't you dare be familiar with that servant in my presence." BB barked after the wink.

CC laughed. "Familiar? Mother, you've condoned and possibly planned the kidnapping of Maxwell Sheffield's butler Niles, not to mention allowing Chandler to do God knows what to me, but I can't touch his face?"

"That right, Chastity." BB barked. "He is a servant. He's unworthy of you. While Chandler here, is an important man in New York City. He's a successful business man with a good family name. The Graves' name goes a long way in this town, CC. You would do well to finally listen to me."

"I'm still curious Mother." CC crossed to stand behind Niles. "Is this meant to hurt me or Niles?" BB flinched. "That's it isn't it. You never gave a damn about me or my feelings, so this must be too hurt Niles. What did he ever do too you?"

BB seethed. "What did he do? He put his hands on my daughter. He overstepped his place in the world and speaks to you when and as he chooses. For crying out loud, Chastity he's a servant, you're a Babcock."

"You're mad a Niles for being nice to me? For making me feel loved and valued for who I am and not just how much money I have?" CC rested her hands on Niles' shoulders. "Well, let me tell you something Mother. I've known a lot of men in my life time and there is no better man among them than Niles. And that includes your pet Chandler here. Although there were many time Niles could've taken advantage of my less than sober state he never once even tried. He has never been anything other than a gentleman with me. I can't say the same of Chandler. The one time I allowed myself to have a little too much to drink he not only tried to take advantage of me, but he tried to do it in my boss's house. Does that eye still hurt where Niles blackened it for you?"

"He is still better than a servant." BB snapped.

CC barked back. "Well I can't say since I haven't been with either of them, but I'd still be willing to put my money on Niles." Niles smirked behind his gag.

"CC don't be crass." BB spat. "Chandler, how much longer are you going to wait? Would you just take her and get it over with."

"I'm almost sorry, CC. I really would've preferred you to give yourself to me willingly, but if I have to force you…then hey at least I have your mother's permission." Chandler started toward her.

"Wait," BB barked, shocking CC. BB walked over to the gunman and took the gun from him handed him his money and waved him into the other room. "I'll not have a stranger seeing my daughter in an unseemly situation."

CC had to laugh. "I don't believe it. You're going to stand here and watch Chandler rape me just to hurt Niles but Ned couldn't stay to see me in an 'unseemly situation'." CC looked at Niles. "And you wonder why I'm crazy. Mother, if you think it's going to change anything you're wrong. I love Niles and nothing Chandler will do could ever change that. I think if you ask Niles he'd say the same."

"Oh, I don't doubt he'll still love you. He's just that pathetic. But he'll be a broken man. He'll never get the vision out of his head." BB smirked in perceived triumph.

CC sighed and sat down on Niles lap. "You really don't give him enough credit, Mother. I'm sure that I could do enough to him to put lots of other visions into his head." CC leaned in and whispered into Niles' ear making his eyes get big. "Well, what do you think lover? Think that's enough?" CC moved Niles' gag and kissed him firmly on the mouth and slipped her hands around his neck.

"Chastity!" BB barked and Chandler just laughed.

"Let her go. I'll have her soon enough." Chandler hissed.

CC looked up at her mother and laughed. "I think you'd better check with my husband first, Chandler dear. He may have a problem with your raping me."

"Husband? What husband?" Chandler barked.

"That would be me." Niles stated as a matter of plain and simple truth.

"You're lying." Chandler grabbed CC up off of Niles' lap and tore her dress at the shoulder.

"Now!" CC called and the police entered the building guns drawn. "Not the kind of wedding I've always dreamed of, but at least I got the groom right." CC kissed Niles again and sat back down on his lap and handed the 'corsage' over to the police who removed the microphone and battery pack.

After BB and Chandler were cuffed the police allowed Max, Fran and Matt to enter the building. BB took one look at him. "Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to officiate. I now pronounce you husband and wife, by the way." Matt smiled at CC.

Niles looked at CC who still sat on his lap. "Are we really married, Babcock?" Niles asked as an officer freed his hands.

"It's as legal as any marriage in the state." Matthew answered. "It's amazing what the Babcock name can do. We had a marriage license in hand, an official waving of required blood tests, well more than two witnesses and a priest as the celebrant. You both stated before God and your witnesses that you wished to be married to each other and that you would love one another no matter what until taken from this earth. Although the wording of that last part left a little bit to be desired, that's a wedding. You're married."

"Niles, I'd like to introduce you to Father Matthew McLaughlin." CC watched as the still shocked Niles shook the man's hand. "What's with the face Bell Boy? You said you loved me and that you wanted to marry me."

Niles chuckled. "Well yeah, but I've known that for a very long time, I've only known you felt that way for twenty minutes, fifteen of which we've been married. There's never going to be a dull moment with you is there, Babcock?"

"Nope. And for starters, you're going to have to come up with a few new nick names for me." CC added.

"Why?" Niles asked.

"My last name isn't Babcock, its Brightmore." CC smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
